Black roses between the golden roses
by loveisfun
Summary: having their parents murdered and living in a lie, Harry and his twin Hayley, learn of their true heritage and the death of their parents, their new life starts in Hogwarts and many new advantages follow them, friendship and forbidden romance and a great evil, but this story follows through Hayley's eyes, mind, and heart might change to rated M in later chapters
1. The truth

Authors note: I do not own anything only the made-up scenes and the Oc's, this is a Draco and Oc pairing.

Hayley is Harry's twin sister, she is different to Harry, she is more straightforward to the point people think she's a bit rude and is far more observant

Hayley is a few cm's short to Harry, she had long brown hair and has green-gray eyes

enjoy the story

Prologue

A neighborhood on a street called Privet Drive. An owl, sitting on the street sign flies off to reveal a mysterious appearing old man walking through a forest near the street. He stops at the start of the street and takes out a mechanical device and zaps all the light out of the lampposts. He puts away the device and a cat meows. The man Albus Dumbledore looks down at the cat, which is a tabby and is sitting on a brick ledge.

"I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall." Albus says, the cat meows and turns into a human, "good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall says with worry in her eyes, "I'm afraid so Professor, the good and the bad." Albus says looking at the witch, "and the twins?" dreadful fills her eyes.

"Hagrid is bringing the twins," he says, "do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" she says worry now on her face. "Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." There is a motor sound, and the two professors look up to see a flying motorcycle coming down from the air. It skids on the street and halts. A large man, Rusbeus Hagrid, takes off his goggles, "Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall" he says nodding his head," No problems, I trust, Hagrid?" Albus asks, "No, sir. Little ones fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake them. There you go." He hands one baby blanket to Ablus and the other to Minerva, both look at the little twins, "Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving him with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are" as she was about to finish Albus interrupts her, "The only family he has." He says firmly.

They stop outside a house, "This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who don't know his name and what about the girl, people are going to want to know if she is still alive" she says trying to change his mind. "Exactly. They better off growing up away from all that. Until they are ready." He says to the witch, Hagrid coughs and sniffles, he is crying. He clears his throat, "There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all," Albus say, Hagrid nods. Dumbledore takes a letter and places it on the baby boy, who is now at the foot of the door with his sister. The baby boy has a visible lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Albus looks at both babies Good luck...Harry Potter and Hayley Potter" the three adults turn and leave.

Ten years later...

I awake from banging coming from my room, "wake up! Wake up, hurry to get done and come down for breakfast, we going to the Zoo" my twin Brother tells me, it's my cousin Dudley birthday, I get up and get ready for the day, knowing its going to be hell once again.

Once am done, I head down to the living room, only to walk in as my cousin moaning about having fewer gifts from last year, and his mother promising to buy him later in the day, Dudley stops his crying and everyone eats and starts to head to the car as me and Harry are about to climb in Mr. Dursley stops us "I'm warning you too now, brats. Any funny business, any at all, and you too won't have any meals for a week. Get in" he says and we climb in.

Once at the zoo we look around and finally we are at the reptile house and we come to the Boa Constrictor tank, "make it move" my cousin orders to his father, Mr. Dursley raps the glass of the cage but the snake does nothing, the move they make noise and taping on the glass, the more annoyed I get, cannot they see his sleeping, "he's asleep!" Harry yells to them, "he's boring" my cousin says and he leaves with his parents to another enclosure and I Go to sit by a nearby bench and pull out my reading book. The next thing I know I hear my Dudley Yelling and a splash sound are followed after the yelling. And the snake is lose in the crowd, I Jump on to the bench to get out of the snake way and he look up to me and nods to me and continue to the escape from the zoo, now you don't ever see that every day.

"What Happened?" Mr. Dursley asks "I swear I don't know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like Magic!" Harry said, "there's no such thing as magic!" he whispers yells to him, Mr. Dursley look to me "and you girl, make sure supper is ready by six and don't burn anything again" and walks away.

Later well I was cooking Harry comes in with the mail he hand them to Mr Dursley and keeps two letters to himself and walks to me and hands one of them to me, on the letter it is indeed addressed to me, "Look father Hayley and Harry has letters!" as he says this he grabs mine and Harry's letters "Give it back, its mine!" Harry and I yell at the same time, "ha-ha, yours? Who'd be writing to the two of you?" Mr. Dursley says and everyone looks to the letter, little did I know, that letter would be the very everything that would change me and Harry's life in both a good and bad way.

Every mail day the same letters would come by owl, to one day everything the letter could come into the house was blocked. Then one Sunday the day no mail would come, everyone was in the living room doing their own thing, then out of the blue Mr Dursley was going on about how one mail would come today as he was going on about it, the unbelievable thing happen that made everyone in the room quite, two letters shoot out the fireplace and lands on Mr. Dursley face I giggle but stop as soon it happens, and then a loud rumbling is heard and Zillions of letters come shooting out the fireplace, it was beautiful chaos, yelling is coming from everyone and me and Harry try to get the letter address to us, Mr. Dursley runs after us as we get the letter and stops us once we lose the letter, M.r Dursley, next words shocked us all, "that's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!" he yells.

A few weeks later in the old house located on a rock island somewhere out at sea, everyone was sleeping but me and Harry, we both each draw a cake with candles they read happy birthday to ourselves on the floor, Harry looks to Dudley watch and one it beeps at 12:00. "Let's make our wishes Hayley," he says and we both blow at the drawings and sadly look at each other. Suddenly, the door thumps and we jump up, the thumps come again and Dudley jumps up now, and Harry and I back away, I hide behind Harry Mr. and Mrs. Dursley come downstairs with Mr. Dursley holding a gun, the door bangs again and then cracks open and a giant's man appears. "Who are you? Ahhh!" Mr. Dursley yells at the giant "sorry 'bout that" the man apologetic says and he puts the door back up, "I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!" Mr. Dursley yells.

The man then grabs the gun and bend it upwards, "Dry up, Dursley, you great prune." And then the gun fires, "Mind, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle! And where is your sister Hayley?" he says to Dudley, Harry looks to me and back to the man, "I-I-I'm not Harry" Dudley he stutters to the man and Harry and I walk out from our hiding spot," I-I am" Harry say and I walk next to him and grab Harry's hand, "Oh, well, of course, you are! Got something for ya too. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahhh. Baked it myself. Words and all. Heh." The giant man says and hands us a box, "thank you!" we both say and open the box inside the cake say Happy Birthday Harry and Hayley, "it's not every day that your young twins turn eleven now are it?" he says and sits down on the couch, takes out an umbrella and points it at the empty fire. Poof, poof! Two sparks fly out and the fire starts. We all gape at this.

Harry puts the cake down and turns back to the man, I go and sit next to him and look up at him, he is rather a very hairy man, "Excuse me, who are you?" Harry asks and "Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts." He says well nodding Harry and I look at each other, "Sorry, but we have no idea what Hogwarts is." I say and look to my feet with a blush creeping onto my cheeks, 'No? Blimey, didn't you tow ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?" Hagrid asks not to look happy with us not knowing of Hogwarts, "learn what?" Harry asked and the Hagrid looks at the two of us and sighs, "You're a wizard Harry and Hayley you're a Witch."

I stare in disbelieve, "I'm a what?" Harry asked again seeing if he heard right, a witch, I a flipping witch but how? "A wizard and a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little." Hagrid says, "No, you've made a mistake, we can't be a-a wizard or witch, I mean, I am just... we just Hayley and Harry. Just us." I say trying to make sense in my head, "well just Hayley, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you two couldn't explain when you were angry or scared, ah" Hagrid says watching me and Harry's faces soften, he then hands me and Harry's letters that have been coming by owl for the past few weeks.

Harry and I both open the letters and then Harry reads out loud, "Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Harry looks to me with a big smile, one I return before I get Up to hug Harry," they'll not be going! We swore when we took them in we'd put an end to this rubbish!" Mr. Dursley yells.

I turn to my Aunt and fury rises in my body and I put my hand into a fist, "You knew? You knew all along and you never told us?" Harry yells at them, "Did you ever think we had the right to know the truth, of... of what we really are!" I yell as well tears building up in my eyes, "Of course we knew. How could you two not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you tow, and I knew both you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with the two of you." Aunt Petunia says looking all snobby, "Blown up?" Harry asked and I continue "you told us they died in a car crash!" tears are now running down my face, "A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?" Hagrid yells looking outraged as I feel, how I hate this family of my mothers, "we had to tell them something" aunt Petunia says still looking as if she owns the world, how I want to hurt her, the glass of the windows shake and Harry outs his hands on to mu back to calm me down, "It's an outrage! It's a scandal!' Hagrid yells.

Mr. Dursley walks off the stairs and stops, crossing his arms, "they are not going!" he says and Hagrid looks at him, "oh and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself going to stop the twins, are?" Hagrid says and laughs, "Muggle?" I ask and look at Hagrid, "Nonmagic folk. The twins had their name down ever since they were born! The twins are going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid says proudly, "I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach them magic tricks!" Mr. Dursley says getting red in his face than Hagrid pulls out his umbrella and points it to Mr. Dursley "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid says and then points his umbrella to Dudley and who was eating the cake, next ting Dudley grows a gray tail, Dudley then yells out in fear and Mr. and Mrs. Dursley run after him, Harry and I burst out laughing at the scene, finally revenge, very sweet revenge, "Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you too didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic." Hagrid asks us and we agree not to tell.

We leave with Hagrid and we are at one of the bars in London and we meet one of your Future Professor, Professor Quirrell and other people comes and shakes me and Harry's hands telling us how they can't believe they talk to us, a bit later once everything has calm down, Hagrid takes us out the back door of the bar and there is a brick wall and he taps the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella. The blocks shift and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," he tells us.

We go to a bank where goblins are working, we are taken to them, once by Harry's Volt, Hagrid gives GripHook, and a Goblin that is with us, Harry's key to the volt, once opened the room is filled with golden coins, "Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now didja?" Hagrid says and then we go to mine, which is just as filled with golden coins, the last volt we visited just had a small thing wrapped in cloth with rope holding it together.

Once we have done at the bank we go to get our stuff for the school year, "we still need a wand" Harry says and Hagrid turns to us, "A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't belong." Hagrid says and we go to Ollivanders, the store has shelves of wands but there are no people, "Hello?" Harry yells, and "hello" I repeat. There is a thunk. A man appears on a ladder and looks at Harry and me. He smiles

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter and Miss Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." Ollivander says he then hands two wands to us "Ah. Here we are." He says and Harry and I just stand looking at him confused, Well, give it a wave." He says and Harry and I just do that but chaos just happened, we both put the wands ask into the boxes they come from and look back at the man. Than hands Harry a new wand but it just blows apart, Ollivander goes to the back and get another wand, "I wonder" he says to no one and hands it to Harry, Harry starts to glow, "Curious, vet curious."

I turn to Ollivander, "sorry but what is curious?" I ask, not liking the new mood in the room, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the Phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." He says to Harry, "And...Who owned that wand?" Harry asked and Ollivander goes to the back and starts to look at wands "Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great." He then comes back with a wand and hands it to me, I started to glow "ah, Hornbeam wood with a different phoenix feather core" Ollivander says, there is a knock on the window. "Harry, Hayley, Happy birthday!" Hagrid yells holding up a Birdcage with a snowy owl and in the other hand a gray fluffy kitten.

Later we are having supper with Hagrid, "Are you alright Harry? You seem very quiet" I ask my twin his been like this ever since we left Ollivanders, "He killed our parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this. You know, Hagrid, I know you do." Harry asked Hagrid, I stop eating losing the need to eat and I look at Hagrid he then sighs and pushes his bowl away, "First, and understand this, Harry, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-..." he struggles to say his name, "Maybe if you wrote it down?" I say trying to make it easier for him "No, I can't spell it. All right. His name was Voldemort." Hagrid finally says, "Voldemort?" both Harry and I ask, "SHH," Hagrid says, we look around Hagrid then tell us the story of how our parents really died, "Me? Voldemort tried to kill... me?" Harry asked looking confused, "Yes. That ain't an ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that." Hagrid says to Harry "What happened to Vo-...to You-Know-Who? And how did I survive?" I asked next, it doesn't make sense, how did I not die? I mean where was I in all of this? "Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived, and your Mother hides you knowing before he would kill Harry you would be the first twin to die, I found you in the basement in a small basket." Hagrid says to us.

Later we are at London train station, people are staring at Hagrid, and he just tells them off, he looks at his watch and tells us he has to go and says our train will leave in 10 minutes, and that we should stick to our tickets,

Harry and I walk around, "there is no such thing a Platform 9 ¾" I say to Harry and he nods to an agreement once we reach the platform 9 we see a family of redheads, well talk about redhead nation I, one of the red-headed boys comes forward and runs towards a brick wall. Amazingly, he disappears right into it. I stand there month opened then where are two twins also red-headed, going on about how their mother cannot tell them apart, one's name is Fred and the other is George, George goes through the bricked wall then Fred, "Excuse me! C-could you tell me how to" Harry tries to ask but the mother carry's on for him "How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dears. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She says and another red-headed boy, about Harry and I age, stands next to us and smiles, "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." The mother says and the daughter walks up to us "Good luck" she says and smiles.

Harry runs and disappears once he hits the bricked walls then Ron goes and disappears, I take a deep breath and I begin to run into the wall, and there stud a big red train and bundles of people. A whistle blows

 **hoped you enjoyed this chapter next scene we are on the train and get shorted into the house until next time**

 **Read and Review**

 **xoxoxo**

 **LoveisFun**


	2. The house of green and silver

**So here is a new chapter, sorry it took so long to upload**

 **As you can see, Hayley's house is in the chapters name. I actually wanted to put her in Ravenclaw but I change the plot line of the story it is still a Draco/ Hayley story**

 **Anyway enjoy**

* * *

Once we are on the train, Harry and I find an empty compartment and settle in, "What do you think Hogwarts will be like?" I ask Harry, through this whole process, from finding out what I really am, I've been the quiet one out of me and Harry, normally, and I mean normally I am the loud twin but I guess something's out there will keep me quit, I like to think that am the sly twin, Harry and I, we actually nothing alike, we don't even look the same, even our persona is very different, where he is brave and I would trick people to protect myself, Harry and I would normally fight a lot, but of course, with recent events, are stopping the fighting, I know that won't last long, "I don't know, Hayley, but I just glad we away from that horrid Dursley family, they might be our mothers family but they had no right, not at all, to hide something like this from us? Mere children, it's disgusting" Harry says looking out the window, I start to play with the gray kitten Hagrid got me, he is a charming little one, he starts to play bit my hands as I play with him, "what are you going to name him?" Harry asks me, watching him with a look one would give a baby, "Am not sure at the moment, but am stuck with two at the moment, Reed or Leo, one of the two I guess" I say.

A few minutes the door to our compartment slides open, and of the redhead boys from earlier head pops into sight, Ron is his name if I remember correctly, "Um... do you guys mind? The other compartment is full" he asked and smiles awkwardly, "Um... yeah," Harry says and Ron sits the other side of the compartment, next to my brother "I am Ron Weasley and you are?" Ron asks and looks to us, "Am Hayley Potter and this is Harry Potter" I say and Ron makes a surprised sound, " So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the...the..." Ron struggles to finish, "the what?" Harry asks with is brows lifted, " the scar" Ron whispers, and Harry shows him the scar, later a lady with a trolley filled with sweets, Ron shows his fine by pulling up a plastic bag with a sandwich in it, and Harry and I end up Buying a whole bunch of sweets to share with Ron.

A bit later Ron tells Harry something about turning his Rat yellow, but once again the door slides open, and a girl with really bushy hair and big front teeth, in a very bossy tone, asked about if either of us has seen her friend's Neville tod, Trevor, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." The girl says and sits down next to me, "Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron says and nothing happens, then shrug, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example..." she then goes to Harry, "Oculus Reparo" she says and his glasses are fixed, "That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?" she then turns to me and Ron, "I'm...Ron Weasley." Ron said with his mouth full of food, "Hayley Potter" I say and she looks to me, "Hayley Potter, there not much about you now is there" she says with a smile and then gets up to leave, "You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She then leaves and then comes back, "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." She points out at Ron then leaves; Ron cleans the dirt on his nose, as his cheeks redden.

I get up and tell the boys that I will be getting dressed. Once in the dressing rooms, I look at my new school uniform, _a witch_ , a half a blooded witch that what Hagrid told us, well talking around Diagon Alley, it was a short-lived conversation before we got our uniforms fitted and bought. The uniform is a plain white long-sleeved school top and a plain gray skirt. A black robe, then a tie with the school badge on it. Knee length gray socks with black school shoes. As I leave the dressing rooms I bump into Hermione, "oh my gosh! Am so sorry" I say fast and my face goes red, "it's fine, am just glad we did not fall." She says with a small smile on her face and we head back to our different compartment.

After the train stops and we all get off, all the first years follow Hagrid, we all went on to boats, that magical rowed itself over a huge lake, black as the night sky. On a mountain, there stands a magnificent castle. My breath was stolen at that moment, this is my new school.

Once we get off the boats, we all go inside the castle known as Hogwarts, the castle is very medieval looking, and as if Morden human world had never set foot into the walls of Hogwarts, well muggle, not human. We all come to a stop once we see a woman standing atop of a few stairs, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." A fat looking boy suddenly jumps from our crowd, "Trevor!" He yells and the teacher looks down on him and he says sorry. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She says and leaves behind big doors. I Look next to me and see Hermione, we give each other small smile.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A boys voice rings among us and everyone starts to whisper my twin's name, after that, I turn back to Hermione, "Are you ready?" I ask Hermione, she seems nice even if she a little bossy, "as ready as I can be, I study everything after I got my letter, are you?" she asks me back, I gave her a nodded and then we started to talk about what were the possibilities and type of magic we well might learn one day.

"We're ready for you now." The teacher says when she returns, I look to my brother but I can't see his face when I look around the rest of the first years my eyes met gray eyes for a few seconds, we break the eye connection when we all start to walk after the teacher.

The teacher leads us through the two large doors she had just come from, and the doors lead to a great hall, where there are four long tables with many kids as well as floating candles, the roof appears to be the sky, are they not worried about the rain and snow? "It's not real, the ceiling, It's just bewitched to look like that night sky. I read about it in the Hogwarts: A History." Hermione tells me and I nod understanding what she is telling, "Is there any way I could borrow some books from you?" I ask and we giggle. Everyone comes to a stop.

"All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." The teacher says and an old man with a long white beard stands up from the main table. "I have a few starts of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch." She signals to a ragged old man with a cat with red eyes, "Has asked me to remind you that the 3rd-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He says and sits down again.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." The teachers say and I look to Hermione, I give her a smile to let her know she will be fine, "Oh, no. Okay, relax" she walks up and sits on a chair; a witch hat is placed on her head and then yells Gryffindor after a few seconds. She jumps off with a big smile planted on her face and joins the table of scarlet and gold after a few names are called one sting out to me, "Draco Malfoy" the name matches the boy himself, the gray-eyed boy from earlier. He sits on the chair and the tattered nearly freaks before touching down on Draco's head, "Slytherin" the table of green and silver claps and yells with pride, more names are called. I look to my brother again and I noticed his not watching the house sorting but rather a teacher, a black haired and a pale teacher who is returning Harry's stare, then Harry's face is in pain and he touches his star, the teacher looks to me then, a question in his eyes.

"Ronald Weasley" Ron walks up and sits down, the hat is put on and once again Gryffindor is yelled again Ron sits next to his brother, "Harry Potter." And the whole hall goes silent. My twin talks up, and my heart starts to race for him, what house will he get? Once my brother is sited and the hat is placed, but Harry's sorting took the longest of them all, you could see the tense conversation between the hat and Harry. Then like Hermione and Ron and other students "Gryffindor," Harry face breaks into a big smile and the Gryffindor table has an immense cheering.

"Haley Potter "If there was one thing I learned since meeting Hagrid is that everyone knew who my twin was, the story behind him and his star, but no one knows when I was, so when I say a lot of confused and lost looking face among the students face happen and one question being asked, Harry had a sister, since when? I start my way to the chair and hat, people whispering among each other, I sit down and the hat is placed on my head.

"mm, the forgotten one, one everyone knows nothing about, one that would make her enemies tremble with fear, one who leaves under the shadow of Harry Potter, mm, I won't make the same mistake as I did with your twin, you would not strive from the other house, they would bring you down." The hat says, confused is all that is in my mind, then load as thunder "Slytherin" is yelled and the Slytherin table breaks out in a big cheer, saying we got a Potter.

I walk down and a look at my brother and his new group of friends he had just made. My brother pays no attention to me; I go and sit at my new table. "Hello, my name is Daphne Greengrass, I hope we can be friends," a girl next to me says, she's the first year like me, she was brown hair and light eyes, I gave her a smile, at least I won't be alone in this house.

After dinner, I stayed with Daphne as we followed Gemma Farley to our Dorm and Common room, so it turns out that unlike other schools where boys and girls are just put into different rooms houses are also in different rooms, my House just so happens to be the only one in the dungeons, "once we get to the dungeons we stop by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall, "Okay first years, the password changes every day, so before you leave to make sure to look at the notice boards to learn the new passwords." Gemma says and then she turns to the stone and says the password of the day, a stone door concealed in the wall slid open, everyone walks into the Common room.

The common room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. "Boys room are the left stairs and girls are the right, there are spells in place to prevent male students from entering the girls' dorm, but not versa, any questions, please come to me or other Slytherin prefects or Professor Snape the head of Slytherin house," Gemma says then joins her friends.

Daphne, I and three other girls were sharing a room together, the other girl's names where Pansy Parkinson, a girl with black hair and dark eyes, she has a hard face but somehow it makes her pretty in a way, the other girl is Milicent Bulstrode, Millicent was black-haired and had a heavy, jutting jaw. She had a large, square build, kind of making her a bit bigger than some of the boys in our year, lastly there is Tracy Davis, who has black hair and brown eyes, the five of us become fast friends and we spent most of our evening talking about what tomorrow would bring, not once did either of them asked about my brother, and for once I did not feel like I lived under Harry's shadow, since finding out I was a witch.

"whats your kittens name?" Pansy asks me as we all get ready for bed, I look to the little gray cat lying down on my bed, sleepy soundly, " I was stuck with two names earlier but I think I'll go with the name, Reed." I say climbing into bed, we all wish each other sweet dreams, and before I know it, it is dark.

* * *

 **So that the end of this chapter, I will try to get more chapters out within my three-week holiday, please give me feedback or any ideas or scenes you would like to see or even add a character if you want, I want to be more active with the readers of my story.**

 **xoxo**

 **LoveIsFun**


	3. The hidden is no longer hidden

**Here is a new chapter, I hope everyone is enjoying it so far**

* * *

"Hayley, wake up we're going to be late for breakfast!" Pansy yells well pulling my blanket off my bed, "Am up" I say to her and climb off my bed, the girls are already in their Slytherin uniform, I take a moment to myself, well getting dressed, this would be the first time in years me and Harry are separated, we always shared rooms and even had the same class. It's going to be weird not seeing him 24/7, once dressed, I braid my Hair into twin Dutch braids and black bow to keep it all together. The Girls and I live the room and head to the common room.

Once we enter to room I see the boy from before, Draco I believe was his name, his talking to other boys in our year and some in the older years. Pansy grabs my arm and comes in closer, "that's Draco Malfoy, his dad is Lucius Malfoy, he has influence in the Ministry of Magic, My family is close friends with his, come let me introduce you two." She tells me "It is fine for now Pansy, we can do that later, am really hungry." I tell something in my gut tells me not to make myself known to the young Malfoy. As soon as we are halfway through the common room some of the older years stop in front of us "looking here the unknown Potter." One boy says to us, he was tall and relatively muscular. He had large teeth, shifty grey eyes with black hair, "why don't they talk about you, where you a disgrace?" He says and laughs with his group, his trying to bully me, when you live with an aunt and uncle and cousin like Harry and I did, insults do not really work on you as much, "I honestly don't care and don't want to know, now if you'll excuse us, we're going to be late for breakfast." I say and walk away, the girls follow me. Pansy and links our arms and the other girls do the same, "Okay Hayley, maybe, just maybe, we got the better Potter" and then we all laugh.

Once we get to the Great Hall, we sit down and start to put food on to out plats, the older boy from before walks in with his friends and sits with other older boys, acting as if nothing happened earlier. "You know, not many people get away with back chatting Marcus, but then again you're not most people Potter." Draco says and sits down next to me, his friends than joins us at the table, "well I don't think all of us have the time or care for bullies?" I reply and I carry on eating, hoping that he would leave me alone, "You know your brother needs to learn respect, I offer him friendship and he basically spits in my face." Draco says and he starts to collect food to put on his plate, "Sadly Malfoy, I don't control my brother, now does anyone knows what our first lesson is?" I ask the girls, "History of magic with Ravenclaw, You didn't get you timetable yet?" Draco answers me with a smug face, "thank you Malfoy but I by mistake was in a hurry this morning." I say and give Pansy a look, she starts to laugh and I throw a piece of French bread at her and she laughs louder, "by the way who is Professor Snape?" I ask everyone, "The man who is pale and has long Black hair here the teachers are sitting." Daphne tells me and I realize it was the same teacher that was staring at Harry and me, I nod my head.

Out of nowhere owls flying into the Great Hall and they drop off a letter to almost everyone. Everyone at my table gets a letter or more but for me. "What wrong Potter, no family?" Draco asks me, with a smirk, "Sometimes I wish that was the case." I turn away from him before he could reply, and my eyes catch Harry, he looks as if he were a steaming bull and then I realized how close the Malfoy boy was close to me, and then I remember that he told me about Harry and him. "Come on Hayley lets go to class," Tracy tells me, I look around and see that I am the only First year still sitting; I hurry up and leave the Great Hall.

Just as I pass the big doors of the Great hall, Harry grabs my arms. I stop and turn to him, "hi" I say and give him a small smile, "hi, uhm how is everyone treating you?" Harry asks me and looks to the Slytherins that stop to wait from, Draco being one of them. "They really nice and friendly, how is Gryffindor?" I ask him and he turns back to me, "same by us, Look here Hayley, stay away from Malfoy, he is a bully." Harry says and walks to his friends, I see Hermione, walking alone in front of them. I walk back to my classmates and they all asked me what that was about, "Harry just wanted to know how I was fitting in, that all I say and not make eye connected with Malfoy. Something tells me there was more to what he told me.

So far in each lesson, I sit next to Daphne and Pansy, Draco and two chubby boys I saw Draco with this morning, sit behind us. The two boys names are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, they follow wherever Draco goes, like two little lost puppies, some other boy later joins us in Transfiguration, he Theodore Nott, the boys are not that bad, a bit means to the other house but really nice to the girls and me. In Transfiguration I learned the name of the teacher that greeted us yesterday, her name is Professor McGonagall. Her lessons are kind of interesting but that my new friends think otherwise they joke about me being the odd one out but it is nothing harmful. When charms start, I notice that it Gryffindor that we share this class with. My Brother sits next's to Ron and Hermione.

The Charms class was just introducing us to the subject and Professor Flitwich teaches us how to hold our wands and how wrist movement is very essential to wand magic and casting spells. After Charms, we all had free time, we all went to the courtyard where the boys all climb a tree and the girls sat under it, the girls and I spoke about what happened the day so far and what we enjoyed. "Your brother is not the brightest of the light bulbs, is he?" Pansy says "well this whole magic thing is new to us, you know, not being told what we really are and stuff." I reply and Tracy then comes closer to us and joins in on the conversation between Pansy and me, "well we're where to help you with anything." She says and adds "they should have never lied to you and your brother, it's like says lying to you guys and say the sky is actually neon green and not blue." And I laugh, "well am just glad to be here." And Theodore comes down the tree, "how is it that your Brother is in Gryffindor but your here, are twins not might to be like the same personality or something?" and I notice how Draco suddenly takes an interest in the conversation, "I don't know, the hat said he won't make the same mistake as he did with Harry?" I say in confusion, "mm, that is weird." Says Draco and all the boys join us on the ground.

After our last lesson, it was time to head back to the Great Hall and have supper. The fest was huge and just like the welcoming fest, there were different options to choose from and once again, Draco is sitting next to and as close as he was like this morning. We talk and laugh, when the fest was close to an end a question came to my head. "Malfoy, why do the Gryffindor and Slytherin stay away from each other? Like none of us mix with them." I ask and Draco stops eating, "you see Potter, the two houses simply do not get along, it's like oil and water. The Gryffindor believe all Slytherins are evil just because we had a few bad wizards in our house. In fact, all the house believe that you The Dark Lord comes from Slytherin" Draco says and carries on eating. The Dark Lord the man who killed my parents and many more wizards, I almost have forgotten about him and the story about Harry's star. I keep to myself for the rest of the evening.

We all head up to our common rooms and hang out by the fireplace, I sit with Reed and play with him, Pansy and Tracy sit next to me on the floor and talk about clothing, Draco and Theodore sit on the comfy chairs and talk about a game called Quidditch, when Marcus comes and joins in the boys, I notice how he tries to impress Malfoy "I hope you join the team next year, you would be great for the team." He says and then looks to the other boys, "you guys too" and he looks back to Malfoy, and then I notice how he plays with the ends of his sleeves, his nerves, his father has influence in the Ministry of Magic, that what Pansy told me this morning, the older boys most probably wants to be in the good books of the Malfoy, I mean if they family reeks of money, and have influenced with powerful people, anyone would wants to be on that be on their right side.

Daphne finally joins us after some time, she went to the library after supper, doing god knows what. "Hey, what did I miss so far?" she asks and sits next to Tracy, "oh you missed Marcus sucking up to Malfoy," I reply and look to the boys, Draco is now talking to another first year and I believe his name is Blaise Zabini, so far he was kept to himself, and this would be the first time I see him socialize with people. "Oh, he did, let me guess, something about Quidditch right?" Daphne says and rolls her eyes, "what is Quidditch anyway?" I ask, "It is the most popular game and most well-known game among wizards and witches, the object of the game is to score more points than your opponents. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the Golden Snitch is worth one-hundred and fifty points. The game ends when the Snitch is caught or an agreement is reached between the captains of both teams." Draco answers my question, "it's a rough game too but one had died in years, interested are we little Potter?" he adds and smirks and all the boys start to laugh, "Girls can play too?" I ask looking at all the boys, this seems like an all boy sport, soccer was too, but now we have a girls team, I hope the same goes for Quidditch, "it's a mixed sport, all you should be able to do is fly on a broom. My father had me learn from a young age, so in the second year I could make the team." Draco says and nods to me as if telling me to join the team. "I don't know the first thing when it comes to flying a broom," I say and look down.

I feel like this life would be hard on me, I mean my new friends grow up with magic and know the rules of magic. I just learned all of this; I wonder what life would have been like if my parent were not killed 10 years ago, would I have been friends with this group of young witches as I am now? Would be and Harry be normal wizard and witch? With no one in the wizarding world knowing who we are, well who he is and people very looking shocked that there is another potter still alive? I guess that how life treats people, all we can do is ask what if and maybe this would happen.

"Hey, remember, we are here to teach and tell you everything you want to know, just ask," Pansy says and jumps on to me and hugs me, the other girls copy her and we most likely look like a bunch of monkeys. After all the giggles and playing around, the girls and I wish the guys night and head up to our rooms. "It looks like Draco and Theodore have taken you under their wings, Hayley, sticking with them would shack the rude comments about you and stop whatever rumors the other house made of you." Tracy says as she climbs into bed, "why would people start rumors about me?" I ask the girls and they all look to each other, "Hayley, no one knew that your mum had twins, they only knew of Harry, there are no records of you, that why I was had the library, there is only talk about Harry and what happen that night, am sorry Hayley, it's like you come from thin air to everyone." Daphne says with a sad face and the other girls share the same look.

Why would there be nothing about me? I live and breathe, just like Harry; we look the same and everything. Why would my parents keep me a secret? Were they scared that he would come for me? Why was I not in the crib that Harry was in that night, but in a different room? These Questions, only my dead parent can answer.

"There has to be a good reason right? I mean no one can hide a baby from the world, someone had to know about me other than my parents." I say and I hide more under the covers of my bed, "Hayley in this world, if you really wanted to hide something, it's really possible." Pansy says and the light in the room goes off, we all bid good night.

I lie there in the dark for a long time, thoughts and possibilities racing through my head and keeping me up, by the time I fell asleep, I knew I only had about 4 to 3 hours of sleep.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I tried to get it out faster but hey, things happen**

 **please send in reviews, I would love to hear from you guys**

 **xoxo**

 **LoveIsFun**


	4. Damn these stairs

For Hii so I realized that the first chapter four had the coding after SailorSedna052 had pointed it out to me about it, really sorry about it guys, so here is the edited version ;)

Once I woke up before the girls, it's still early morning even though I have had about a few hours of sleep, I feel wide awake, I head to the common room and look at the notice board to see the new password, after that, I sit close to the fireplace on the floor and think to myself, a few days after meeting the girls, they took it a pond themselves to find out why the hell no one knew of me, at first I was against it, because if something is meant to be hidden then it should stay like that, but note to self, Slytherins are ambitious, and therefore the girls had me caved into their little plan, to find out that there is no record of me in the library, still, has me thinking, how can anyone keep a baby a secret, someone other then my parents must know of me, but who?  
Other fellow Slytherins start to make their way downstairs to the common room, everyone lively and cheerful, it is hard to think that recording to Ron only bad wizards and witches go to Slytherin, everyone here is somewhat kind and I guess we when the moment is right we would stand up for each other, but then again it is too early to tell,  
Everyone heads to the main hall and starts to eat breakfast, "I can not wait to start flying lessons today" Draco tells Theodore, he nods agreeing with Draco, "Next Year I will try for a seeker for the team, and have Father buy the whole team new brooms" he adds and the boys all start talking about how they would be training at home to prepare for next year. The sound of owls can be heard from afar, and as the seconds go by a whole flock of owls scoop down from the roof dropping letters and stuff to students once again after everyone has finished reading the letter and eaten we head to our first lessons of the day, "Hayley! Wait up" Harry says running up to me, "Look here, somebody broke into Gringotts, Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day, Hayley that's the vault you, Hagrid and I went to." Harry shows me the newsletter in his hands, "mmm, that's weird but best not to get invalid, see you in flying?" I say and follow the rest of my class. Whatever was in that vault seems like very bad news already.  
Later Gryffindor and Slytherin, are lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher, Madam Hooch, comes down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes. "Good afternoon, class." She greets us and we all great back "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone steps up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" she tells us and we all try to get our brooms to our hands, on first go Harry's fly straight into his, Lucky, Draco's follows up after a few words of up and he looks proud buy put off a bit because Harry was first, all ready I can sense the rivalry coming off Draco. "With feeling!" Madam Hooch tells everyone and soon slowly everyone once brooms head to the owner's hands, however, Ron's broom took a liking to his face by flying into his face instead of his hands, Harry laughs and Ron tells him to shut up. Soon my broom follows everyone else's brooms.  
"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." The Class mounts their brooms, "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." tweet! she blows the whistle, however, Neville immediately lifts off, he looks quite frightened. "oh..." he says and looks around " Mr. Longbottom Madam Hooch says to him and a girl asks Neville what is he doing and other students call out his name, "we're not supposed to take off yet" one boy says and I roll my eyes, I think he knows that Neville begins to soar away " M-M-Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom! " Madam Hooch yells to him, "Down! Down! AHHH!" Neville tries to get down but no luck, he starts to yell for help and Madam Hooch yells for him to come back down instantly.  
He soars through the sky and hits a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. All the while, he is screaming. He begins to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch holds out her wand to stop him. "Mr. Longbottom!" She yells again Neville approaches. The students scatter and Hooch dives out of the way. Neville goes through the scatter and up a tower. Neville zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear, his cloak catches on it. He has flipped off the broom and hangs there, "Oh. Ah...help!" He wavers, then the cloak rips, and he falls, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling to the ground, Madam Hooch tells for everyone to get out of the way, she runs through and we move out her way, "come on, get up" she tells Neville, "Owowowow" Neville says as he pulls him up "Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get. " she tells him.  
from the corner of my eye, I see Draco reach down and pick up a ball, Madam Hooch begins to lead Neville away with her "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." She says and is gone with Neville "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass" Draco laughs as he says this, I cringe as others laugh with him, Draco stop I whisper to him but he rolls his eyes at me, "Give it here, Malfoy" Harry tells Draco, Draco looks to the ball then to Harry and smirks at him, one I already want to smack off his face, this can not be good." No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco says and hops on his broom and soars around every one, then through. "How 'bout up on the roof?" he says and then soars off and hovers high in the sky," What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?" he asked Harry, harry grabs for his broom and god bless Hermione, she goes to Harry, "Harry no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly" she tries to stop him, but he still flies off after Draco, " What an idiot," she says to herself,  
"Harry, stop and come back down, please don't be dumb now!" I yell after my twin but he ignores, Harry is now in the air, across from Draco, "Give it here, Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatens Draco, "Is that so?" he then replies to Harry's threat, Harry makes a dash for him, but Draco twirls around his broom in a 360. "Have it your way, then!" He throws the Remembrall into the air. Harry zooms after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as he is about to hit a window, he catches it and then heads back to the group. The students all cheer and run to see him except for me, Professor McGonagall appears quickly "Harry Potter? Follow me." She tells Harry and he sullenly follows her, Draco and the boys laugh well the girls giggle with them.  
"what the hell Draco, why would you do that, Neville has done nothing to you!" I yell as we enter the Slytherin common room it been a few hours since the flying incident and I am still very mad at Harry and Draco for being dumb. "Gee Potter, it was only a joke," Draco says and rolls his eyes, "A joke! Draco a boy got hurt and you and Harry can be expelled, this is not funny at all," I say to Draco, he gives me a look he never given me before "Well little miss angel, Sorry to upset your little feelings, why don't you go play with puppies to make you feel better or would you like some chocolate ?" he says and laughs, and the best part is everyone in the common room follows his laugh, I stand there red-faced and extremely hurt that the people who I thought I had made friends with make fun of me. I can feel myself start to tear up before any one of them can see this or say something else I pull my head up and walk away.  
I see Harry and Ron at a Trophy case with Hermione, "Hey guys, what up?" I ask them and Harry looks to me, "Hayley I was made seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Harry tells me and my jaw dropped, " Whoa Harry, Hayley, you two never told me that your father was a seeker too!" right there on a plaque Hermione is pointing at is our fathers name as a seeker, " w-we didn't know." Harry says and I put mine had on the glass of the trophy case, dad.  
Later the four of us are walking up a staircase, a railing pulls in "I'm telling you, it's spooky she knows more about you two then you guys do of yourself!" Ron says to Harry and me, "who doesn't?" Harry said, "well people know more of you Harry then me," I say, The staircase shudders and begins to move. The four of us grab the railings. We all make sounds of surprise, "what happening?" Harry asks, "what do you think," I say to him and roll my eyes, "the staircases change, remember?" Hermione tells Harry and the stairs stop in a new place, not just any place though, the third floor, damn. "Let's go this way," Harry says while tapping on Ron, "before the staircase moves again" Ron replies and we open the door and we get greeted to a spooky dark room "Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?" Harry asks while we walk further in too the room, "We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden" Hermione tells us. Suddenly, a flame lights on tall stone support "uhm guys" I say and at that moment Mrs. Norris comes running in and meows "I think we need to go " I say and "let's go" Harry say after me and grabs my hand, the cat meows again " Its Filch's Cat!"Ron says a little behind on what's happening "Run!" Harry says and we all run, flames are litas we go past them, as we get to the end of the corridor, to a door. Harry grabs the handle but its not opening, "it's locked!" Harry tells us, "That's it, we're done for!" Ron says and I roll my eyes, "aren't you being a little dramatic?" I ask him, "Oh, move over!" Hermione says and pushes through us and pulls out her wand "Alohomora" she says and the door opens "get in" she tells and we bustle in. "Alohomora?" Ron asks Looking at Hermione "Standard book of spells, Chapter 7." She replies, "guys keep it shut, we not safe yet!" I say and we all keep quiet.  
"Anyone here, my sweet?" Filch asking some and the cat meows " come one he says again and his footsteps start to get softer. "Filch is gone," Hermione tells us and I nod, "Probably thinks this door's locked." Ron says to us while lifting his shoulders up "It was locked" Hermione says "and for good reason." Harry says to look into the room I follow my gaze to look at what he was looking at, There is a massively huge three-headed dog sleeping in front of us, my mouth opens to scream but nothing comes out. The dog begins to awake, it growls and yawns, I step back to the door, it starts to take notices if us and growls, even more, we did one thing that we could, we scream, we screamed loud and we run out of the room and start to close the door however the dog tries to get through but we manage to close and lock the door and run back to the stairs case.  
When we get to the stairs we took a few breathes and we go to our common rooms when I get to mine I say the password and get greeted to the Slytherin common room is lively as always the first years are huddled up at the fireplace talking about whatever is on their minds, I try to get away to my room but of course we all know that won't happen, "Potter! How does it feel to have your brother as a seeker for the enemy of your house?" Marcus asks and now the whole of the Slytherin house is watching me, "it doesn't bother me" I say and try to head upstairs again, "you better be supporting Slytherin we go up against them" he says and I make eye contact with Draco we look pissed, And I know it not for Marcus bullying me, its the fact Harry in playing this stupid game before him, and his about to make my life a living hell for it, well be could try too.

So South Africa is also in Lockdown , I will be trying to update the story as much as I can xoxo Loveisfun 


End file.
